


Оранжерея

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [85]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Оранжерея

Шульдих злился, но не хотел в этом признаваться даже себе.

Он оглядел ряд фотографий с красивыми девушками и в очередной раз их пересчитал. Его "оранжерея" покоренных сердец насчитывала семнадцать штук на любой вкус всего за полторы недели, и эта, в общем-то, рекордная цифра его совершенно не радовала, потому что его соперник, кажется, имел ровно столько же.

Чёрт, не иначе, дернул Шульдиха за язык, когда он предложил этот спор напарнику.

Он вздохнул и вышел из номера.

Отель "Макайро" отличался своей элитарностью: магнаты, звезды кино и шоу-бизнеса, члены всевозможных правительств, которые уже успели в достаточной мере нагреть на своей должности руки, чтобы разориться на отдых тут. "Через золотые ворота прямо в Рай" гласил девиз "Макайро" и надо отдать должное, почти не грешил против истины. Идеальная планировка, всегда улыбающийся персонал, готовый прийти на помощь по первому щелчку пальцев, море предоставляемых отелем развлечений, и всё на высшем уровне.

Шульдих спустился на первый этаж и вышел из основного корпуса. Дорожка освещалась мягким фиолетовым светом изящных фонарей и уводила вглубь территории, подальше от феерии красок дискотек, баров, бильярдов, боулингов и прочей развлекательной мишуры.

Оранжерея оказалась лучшим местом для приватных свиданий.

Стройные ряды растений, свежий воздух, наполненный запахами экзотических и не очень цветов, мягкий свет луны, проникающий сквозь прозрачную крышу, — что может быть романтичнее? А главное достоинство этого места заключалось в том, что в ночное время свиданию здесь никто не мог помешать.

Кроуфорд стоял рядом со столиком и чуть лениво держал в руках тонкую ножку бокала для шампанского, играющую золотом и серебром в свете зажженных на столе свечей. Широкие плечи, черная рубашка со стойкой воротником, прямая спина, черные джинсы, ладно сидящие на его спортивной фигуре, никаких очков, только линзы и челка, падающая на глаза... Шульдих неслышно остановился, любуясь им. Так вот что, значит, получали девушки, рискнувшие принять приглашение улыбающегося только уголками губ брюнета.

— И долго ты намерен там стоять? — голос немного хрипловатый, низкий. Он оборачивается и демонстративно медленно оглядывает Шульдиха. "Дурацкий спор". Из-за него полторы недели они не были друг с другом. Шульдих — в белоснежном костюме тройке, синими омутами глаз и хитрой лисьей улыбкой... пьешь и не можешь напиться.

— Брэд, заканчивай демонстрировать свой "животный магнетизм". На меня он всё равно не действует, — фыркнул Шульдих и подошел.

Кроуфорд повернулся, поймал рыжий локон и прикоснулся губами. У Шульдиха сбилось дыхание, выдавая его с головой.

— А не действует? — лукаво спросил Кроуфорд.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Шульдих.

А после поцелуя глазами следует поцелуй губами, и кто потянулся первым — не разобрать. На столе остается забытым ужин, свечи догорят и погаснут, шампанское выдохнется, а влюбленные будут кутаться в плед — почему-то один на двоих — может, потому что за вторым тянуться слишком далеко.

Кроуфорд едва касается виска Шульдиха, вдыхая его запах — то, каким становится Армани на коже телепата после секса. Шульдих щурит глаза и довольно улыбается.

— Семнадцать штук, — тихо признался телепат.

— Я выиграл, — мимолетная улыбка из разряда тех, что ощущаются кожей.

— Ты?.. — возмутился Шульдих.

— Я. В моей оранжерее самый прекрасный цветок на свете. Ты.

— Тогда ничья, — расслабился рыжий. Проигрывать Шульдих не любил.

Кроуфорд закатил глаза, но спорить не стал.

Порой, уступая в малом, выигрываешь намного больше.


End file.
